


Remember the bonding moment

by Rona23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, bonding moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: Does Lance remember the bonding moment? Who am I kidding, you know what this is about.





	Remember the bonding moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot, because I had to write something. The last one shot I´ve tried to write turned out 50 pages and I am stuck, so I´ll continue this on a random time in the future, if at all XD Have fun with this tho D::::

He felt the hand grabbing onto his. The dull sound of sirens in the distance, fading away as the blurry face came into focus. Illuminated by purple light.  
Violet eyes that pierced into his. A smile, gentle and fond. The feeling of his heart, pounding out of his chest. Along with the pain in his rips and on his back. But the pain as well was nothing compared to the warmth he felt.  
“We did it. We are a good team.”

\----------------------------------------------

 

Lance´s eyes shot up. There was no alarm waking him in his small bunker of a room. He hadn´t exactly decorated it. The only thing that spoke of a living person occupying this room was the game console him and Pidge shared.   
Only that Pidge´s room was too crowded with trash for the console to fit in.

Lance held his breath. He´s had this dream since he was a child.  
An ever reoccurring dream that used to scare him out of bed. He would panic until his grandmother came into the room and told him the ancient story of his family once again.  
How each member of his family had a soulmate.

And every night, until the moment became reality, they would meet their soulmate in this dream. That was actually a prophecy. It would be the moment the bond between the souls were sewed. 

Lance exhaled his breath as panic settled in his stomach. He stared at the ceiling, remembering the blurry face, finding it focusing on a familiar face.  
Keith Kogane.

“I cradled you in my arms.”

“Nope, don´t remember, didn´t happen.”

Lance lied. He did remember. Of course, he did remember. Because this was a big deal. But he had thought he was dreaming again. The scene had been too familiar, too close to that dream to be real.

That happened yesterday.  
Tonight, Lance did not dream the dream again. 

“Lance, you will know it has happened, when the dreams stop coming.”, he heard his grandmother whisper.

Lance shuddered. He remembered a warm hand pressed to his back and underneath his knees, as someone cradled him in his arms, only to carry him to the pods.  
He remembered soft black hair, covered in dust from the fight.

A familiar, worried face, examining him with a fondness that was yet unfamiliar to Lance.  
Scratches, reminders of the fight, marked his face, just like his suit, but he didn´t seem to care.

“Nope, don´t remember, didn´t happen.”

Never seeing his face clearly, but always holding onto the feeling of being held, of being loved, Lance had lied.

Because it was Keith´s face.

Lance turned around in his bed, pressing his head into his pillow.   
Hoping that he would fall asleep again. And the dream reappearing, starring another face.   
Because it was Keith.

Of all people it could have been, it was Keith Kogane. Lance groaned into his pillow. Lance was no idiot. There was no way he could deny this.   
But how was he supposed to explain this to Keith? Or anyone?

 

\--------------------------------------

 

It was years later. The war was won, the paladins were on earth. (Allura was alive, because - screw you, Voltron.)  
They were meeting up for a game of UNO, Lance had long lost and screamed at Keith to win. Because Pidge was the devil and never lost.

And she surely wouldn´t today.  
Keith threw his cards on the table in defeat, but a smile plastered his face, as Lance pat his shoulder in a weak attempt to comfort him.

“You know, it´s still weird to see the two of you getting along so well.”, Pidge sighed, collecting her reward that was two bags of Cheerios.

“What why?”, Keith asked, honestly confused.  
“I mean, the two of you work surprisingly well together, despite you used to hate each other.”

“Yeah, I wonder when that changed?”, Hunk chimed in, happily taking a huge bite from his cookie.  
Wiggling his eyes suggestively at Lance, knowing fully well that Lance had a crush on Keith for quite a while now.

“I don´t know.”, Keith shrugged his shoulders. 

“I mean, seriously, the two of you could have been best buds for years, if you hadn´t antagonized each other so much. If it wasn´t for that bonding moment of yours, I bet you still would be at each other's throats.”

Lance cramped up in an unheard wince at that.

“Yeah sure. Lance still hated me after that. He doesn´t even remember. Like that changed anything.”, Keith sighed, shaking his head, but still wearing a smile on his face.

Lance debated internally. Was it time to tell him? They´ve avoided this topic for so long, didn´t Keith finally deserve the truth, after everything they´ve been through?  
Initially, Lance had not mentioned it again, denied it even, because the feeling had not been right. The moment had been so much more pain than anything. There was not the feeling of love that he felt during his dreams. But over the years, things had changed. And Lance and Keith had grown closer and closer ever since.

Lance did feel loved now. He saw the fondness in Keith´s eyes, whenever he looked at him. The openness exclusive for him and him alone.

“You mean, he´s still denying it.”, Pidge winked at Lance. She expected him to prove her right, but Lance was a grown man now. Scars and memories were written all over his skin, reminding him of all the fights and the fear he had witnessed and experienced in his life.  
He had accepted the bonding moment long ago, why not go with it?

“I´ve asked him many times, Pidge. He doesn´t remember at all.”, Keith shook his head, tilting his head at Lance in an apologetic gesture.

“Actually -”, Lance began, receiving nothing but Silence in return.

Keith´s eyes widened in confusion at Lance who was still avoiding his eyes.

“Wait – you DO remember?”, Keith gaped. 

Lance sighed once more, looking up at Keith again.  
“I thought I was dreaming.”, he finally admitted. Hunk whistling at him. No doubt, believing this was a simple cheesy line.  
Keith turned red as he noticed Pidge´s mischievous grin directed at him.

“Because I remembered this moment before.”, Lance mumbled, looking away again.

“What?”, the looks turned from Keith to Lance now in confusion. “What do you mean? You did remember it before? Did this happen to you twice? What the hell, man. You never remembered anything about this until now.”

“Yeah, only that I remember it happen, ever since I turned six.”

Keith opened his mouth in confusion until finally, his eyes widened. In understanding?

“You – you´ve had those dreams, too!”, Keith whispered amazed, staring at Lance in disbelief.  
Lance nodded in slight irritation. Then again, his grandmother had also told him something about this. That sometimes both parts had those dreams. How did this never occur to Lance before?

Pidge and Hunk, however, only stared at each other, obviously not understanding.

“But – but those dreams stopped, after -”

“After it actually happened, yes.”, Lance nodded. Keith waited for an explanation. As none came, he dared to ask:

“Do you know why it stopped?”

“Yes.”

“Then why?”, Keith was desperate now. 

“There – there is a story, told in my family for generations. It´s a cheesy story of love and soulmates and how two souls would find each other.  
They would dream of their mate as a form of prophecy until the dream came true – erm...”

Lance stopped, visibly embarrassed. 

Keith´s face was bright red and focused solely at Lance´s eyes.

“So what you´re saying is, you denied it happened because you knew I was your soulmate?”

Lance looked away again. And nodded as a reply.

“And you´re telling me now, because?”, Keith asked, biting his bottom lip in anticipation.

“I don´t know?”

“Oh for god´s sake, Lance. Just confess already.”, Hunk groaned loudly, causing Lance to flush immediately.  
“HUNK!”, he hissed, clearly embarrassed, while Pidge popped open her first bag of cheerios and began enjoying the show.

Keith just broke out into a smile, the sight sending shivers down Lance´s spine.   
“So?”, Keith asked, more relaxed than before, still waiting for his answer, believing he knew what he was in for.

Lance turned his head to the side, knowing full well there was no way to escape this.   
“Fine, if this is what you all want-”, he threw his hands in the air, before grabbing Keith´s face and pulling the shocked expression forward.

“Screw it.”, he whispered into Keith´s mouth, as he finally kissed him, barely noticing how Keith froze. Only to find his composure to melt into him like he was always supposed to.


End file.
